Sesshomaru's Destiny
by Lucid Lightning
Summary: The humans he despises so much, the reason he hates his half-demon brother, is exactly what he's fallen in love with. It's an inner battle Sesshomaru must overcome in order to be with her. On her side, the savior she had followed her entire life, the man who cared for her. Of course Rin has feelings for him. The two must overcome their inner battles if they ever want to be together
1. Chapter 1

*author's note*  
So I started a new fanfic, because the fact that Sesshomaru cares for a human warms my insides to the point where I need more. I need more Sesshomaru (because he's actually pretty damn fine) and I need more Rin (because she's just so damn cute). Plus I've always thought that when Rin gets older, of course the only man for her is going to be Sesshomaru. I know there was that thing with Kagura (which is also really cute, maybe I'll make a fanfic on that someday), but I really think Rin is Sesshomaru's destiny.  
WaRnInG: lemons and limes to be in future chapters  
Enjoy!  
Oh, and please feel free to leave reviews of any kind. I take critiques better than compliments, they really help develop one as a writer.

=^.^= _Arigatou_ =^.^=  
*end author's note*

"Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Rin ran after her master after hopping down from A-Un's back. "How are you? I missed you." She stopped and looked up at him, smiling. His golden eyes eyes so warm and welcoming.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I missed you too, Rin. What kept you and A-Un so long?" He reached out and brushed a stray hair of her's back in to place. She blushed. _She's so innocent_ , he thought.

"I wanted to make sure I got enough food for dinner!" Rin held up a large pack filled to the brim with fish. "See?"

Sesshomaru nodded, but said nothing more. Turning his back to Rin, he walked back to their camp. He felt a growing pain in his chest every time he looked at her. _She's breath-taking now that she is a woman._ He found himself musing. _But I can't do that to her._

Rin quietly followed Sesshomaru back to their camp. She couldn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru never looked at her any more. Ever since she turned 18 two years ago, Sesshomaru had made himself even more distant from her, and she just couldn't figure out why.

A young man stumbled into their path not long after Sesshomaru and Rin had reunited. "Excuse me," he glanced from Sesshomaru to Rin. "I need help..." The man removed his arm from where it had been resting to reveal a giant gash in his abdomen. "I was attacked," Words were becoming harder for the man to make. He swayed from one side to the other before toppling over.

Rin stifled a small scream and ran towards the man.

"Leave him," Sesshomaru growled.

His young companion looked up at her Lord. "But, my Lord, he's hurt. He'll die here if I don't do something." Rin was starting to panic. "I have to help him." Disobeying her Lord's order, she began to remove the victim's clothing on his torso.

"Rin," Sesshomaru growled, but she ignored him.

"Hey, stay awake," she told the man. "You'll get through this, just stay awake, okay?"

The man nodded. Rin continued her work, ripping apart the man's clothing to make a sort of bandage.

"There, that should work." She stood and helped the man back to his feet. "That bandage will hold until you get to the next village. It's about a day's walk, so you'll need food and shelter." Sesshomaru's eyes shot towards Rin, almost saying _I dare you to invite him to stay_. "I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance," Rin said obediently. "I do hope you make it there safely."

The man hobbled off in the direction of the village. "Thank you," he muttered to Rin.

Sesshomaru watched as the man struggled away. _I wonder why Rin cared for him so much._ "Young man," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?" The man called back.

"Come stay at our camp," Sesshomaru said, glancing curiously at Rin. "We will guide you to the village in the morning."

Almost imediately, Rin grabbed A-Uh's reigns from her Lord, and guided the beast to the man. "What is your name?" She inquired as she helped the man onto A-un.

"Ken'ichi," the man grunted.

* * *

"Sesshomaru _-sama_?" Rin walked up to the tree Sesshomaru had been leaning against.

"Go to sleep, Rin. Quit pestering me." Sesshomaru glanced at her. She was beautiful. Standing there in her armor. _With her physical ability increasing every day, she will make a fine warrior._ "You disrupt my thoughts, child."

Rin let out a _hmph_. "I _am not_ a child, Sesshomaru- _sama_."

 _Oh, Rin._ Sesshomaru mused. _How well I know that._

"Why have you distanced yourself from me? You used to be distant before, but now you hardly even look at me. Only passing glances, or a glare when you're angry with me. But even now, as we speak, you keep your head turned." Rin took a step closer to her Lord. "I believe I deserve an explanation."

"Stay back, Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why?" She pressed. "Why must you be this way, my Lord?" Rin reached for Sesshomaru, but he turned and pushed her away.

"Quit disobeying me, Rin." Sesshomaru said. Now, he was looking her dead in the eye. She stood, frozen in place. "Now go to sleep." The demon waited for her to turn and leave, but she just stood there, starting at him. "Rin," he said cautiously. "Don't test me."

 _Just keep looking at me,_ Rin thought. _That's all I want, is for you to_ look _at me_. "I don't want to leave your side," she whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "Is that all?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment longer."Then come," he said, opening his arms invitingly. _She wants to be near me,_ Sesshomaru thought. _And I can only dream of being close to her_. Rin stood in the circle of his arms, looking up at him with a look of sheer happiness. Together, they sat down. Ren curled up next to his mokomoko, cradled in Sesshomaru's lap.

"So warm..." she muttered as she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru studied her sleeping face. _She is all too beautiful,_ he mused. _All I want is her._ Sesshomaru looked up into the sky. "Oh, Rin. What a bind you have put me in." The demon closed his eyes and drifted off into a hearty slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

*author's note*  
I apologize, in the last chapter, there was supposed to be a break between Ken'ichi telling Rin his name and Rin walking up to Sesshomaru, but line I used to distinguish the difference between scenes disappeared when I uploaded it. So I've worked out a different way to break up the scenes. Just in case there was any confusion with that part. ~~ _gomen nesai~~_  
WaRnInG: *sing-song voice* Liiiiiimes!  
Please feel free to leave reviews of any kind.  
=^.^= _Arigatou_ =^.^=  
*end author's note*

Rin woke up still cradled in Sesshomaru's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning," she said.

Sesshomaru had been staring at the sky, watching the sun start to rise, when she spoke. He looked down to meet her gaze. _Good morning, my beautiful princess,_ he wanted to say. "Oh? You're awake, Rin?"

She yawned and said, "Sorta."

This made Sesshomaru laugh. He looked around at Jaken and Ken'ichi. Both of them were still sleeping soundly. "Well, I supose there's no reason to get up quite yet. You should get some more sleep before we start the day," He said to Rin.

"If you don't mind, Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," Rin whispered. "I'd like to stay up, and watch the sunrise with you." She repositioned herself in his lap so she could look up at the pink and navy sky. "After all, it's really quite beautiful."

 _Not quite as beautiful as you,_ Sesshomaru thought. He looked over at Rin to find her staring at him, a look of shock over her face.

"M-my Lord?" Rin said slowly. "Did you mean to say that out loud?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Had he been so delerious around her that he couldn't decipher what was thought and what was said aloud?

Rin studdied her Lord's silence face. "Um," A blush spread over her pale cheeks. "Do you really think I'm... beautiful?"

 _Tch. How could I have been so stupid? Well, there's not exactly any turning back now._ "I do," he said shortly. "You have grown to be a fine young woman, Rin."

"Is that why you don't look at me anymore?"

 _She's noticed_ , Sesshomaru winced. "You know I have vowed never to be with a human. That is why I must not feed into the lust I sometimes feel for you."

Rin's eyes saddened. "I see," she mumbled, turning her head back towards the sky. _So he doesn't look at me because he's attracted to me?_ "This is bullshit!" She blurted, standing up. "All this time, I've been so depressed about you basically ignoring me, only to find out it's because you lust after me but have vowed to never be with me?! You really have no clue how to handle yourself when it comes to women, do you?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. "Sit back down, Rin." He looked up at her, frustration burning in his eyes. "Let me explain."

"You've done all the explaining I need to hear from you." With that, she stomped away, off to where Jaken and Ken'ichi lay. _Such bullshit. You don't just tell a woman you want to be with her and then say that you can't because you hate her species._ She glanced back at Sesshomaru, who met her gaze with a sort of sorrow.

 _I'm sorry I hurt you so,_ He thought to himself.

She looked away with a huff. _Now the tables have turned, asshole. Now I am the one who will be ignoring_ you.

* * *

Some time after the sun had risen, Sesshomaru woke Jakin and Ken'ichi up. "Let's get started on our way," He said. Rin was sitting a few meters away, showing no signs of movement. "Come, Rin."

She only stood, keeping her back turned and not saying a word.

Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin walked several meters behind the group, all the way to the village. It may have been a day's walk, but she was still lightyears away from speaking to Sesshomaru again.

They took Ken'ichi to the village's healer while Sesshomaru set up lodging for himself and Rin.

"Jaken, stay here with Ken'ichi. I will fetch you in the morning. Rin, come with me."

Rin froze in place. _Go with him back to an inn_ alone _?_

"I will carry you if I have to, Rin. I am growing impatient with your games."

 _This was your game to begin with!_ Her eyes shot daggers at him while he guided her to their inn.

"Are you going to keep being mute?" Sesshomaru inquired. She gave no answer, so Sesshomaru continued. "Listen to me, Rin." He took a step towards her, but she stood still, so Sesshomaru moved closer. Once he was upon her he kept going, pushing her into the nearest wall. With his hands on either side of her head, he leaned in close. "If you want me so damn bad, I'll give you a taste. Then you can determine whether or not your pain is worth being my mate." Rin showed no emotion, and stayed completely silent. "I am going to take your silence as your consent. If you don't want this, tell me now."

Rin's eyes filled with fear, but still she stayed silent. _I want to be good enough for you, Sesshomaru._

A wicked grin spread over Sesshomaru's face. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. _I can smell it_ , he thought. _Her fear._ It was almost enough to make him stop. _Almost._ He picked Rin up off the ground and brought her over to the bed. He let her down so she was facing the bed, and he walked around her. Laying on his side, he gazed up at her. "Rin." He said quietly. "I want you to undress for me."

A beet-red blush exploded over her cheeks. Her eyes begged _no_. But silent she stayed.

She couldn't keep eye contact with him as she began to remove her armor. Once all of that was taken off and set aside, she paused. Standing there in only a thin white undershirt and pants, she was alarmingly beautiful.

Once more, she met his eye. He was gazing at her so intently. Not just her face anymore, but everywhere else. And he was hungry for her. "And the rest of it?" He said.

Rin took a deep breath before removing the rest of her clothing. Sesshomaru smiled. "Good. Now lie down."

Cautiously, she crawled onto the bed.

"Now, I'm going to give you an option. You can either undress me yourself, or make your Lord and savior undress himself." He watched as she decided which choice she would take. Gingerly, she reached out to him, reaching for the clasp that held his chest-plate in place. "Still not speaking?"

Rin intently focused on what she was doing. _No. I'm still not speaking to you._ She pulled his shirt over his shoulders and slowly reached for the tie to his hakama. She paused before making the last tug that would undress him fully.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, grabbing her hands. "Come over here."

Rin scooted up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Lie down," she said, gently pushing her down. He lay himself on top of her, both knees on either side of her. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked her in the eyes pleadingly. "Speak to me Rin." She held her silence. _The brat_. Sesshomaru let out a deep growl and yanked Rin's arms abover her head. Grasping both of them at the wrist with one hand, he held the other over her mouth to stifle the small scream that escaped her. "If you won't speak to me, Rin, I'll have to find other ways to hear your voice." And with that said, he kissed her violently. He alternated between biting and licking her bottom lip. Creating wounds, then healing them. With each motion there was a sharp intake of breath and then a short breath of relieve.

Sesshomaru forced Rin's lips open with his own, feeling the curve of her tongue and tasting her. A half-purr half-growl erupted from his throat.

Instinctively, Rin moaned in response to his sound.

"Such a sweet, lovely sound," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I want to hear it again." He left a trail of kisses and nips down her neck and over her collar bone. When his mouth reached her nipple, he closed his lips around it and flicked it with his tongue, causing yet another moan to escape her lips. Sesshomaru purred in response and started making his way to her other breast. "This will hurt," he warned, before gently biting her budding nipple.

"Ngh!" Rin tried to squirm away, but Sesshomaru held her in place.

"It will hurt more if you move," he said, before biting the other nipple.

She inhaled sharply. "Se-" She stopped herself from saying his name. _I won't give him that satisfaction._

Sesshomaru growled and bit her neck, letting the blood flow onto her pillow. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly got rid of them. "Tell me to stop if you wish," Sesshomaru said.

Rin shook her head. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily.

She said nothing and made no other movement, so Sesshomaru continued playing with her. Reaching down, he grabbed her inner thy and wrapped it around himself. He did the same to her other leg, his claws digging into her skin, drawing blood again.

Rin winced, but there were no tears this time.

Sesshomaru leaned back and gazed at her. "You are truly beautiful, Rin." Although it was a compliment, it came out an angry growl. His fingers moved from her thighs to rest just above her entrance. Slowly, he swirled his finger around her budding clit. Her back arched and she clutched the sheets with her hands. "So you like this, hmm?" Sesshomaru let out a small laugh, and dipped his head down. He flicked out his tongue, causing her to jump. He did it again and she let out a greedy moan. He did it once more, before inserting a finger inside her.

Rin's eyes shot open, she could no longer control herself. With her Lord's tongue flicking her clit like that, and his finger pumping inside her, she spoke. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out his name before her hips bucked and a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"She finally spoke," Sesshomaru said, removing his finger and putting her legs back on the bed.

"D-don't stop..." Rin stammered. "My Lord, please take me, all of me." She was begging for him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sesshomaru said, sitting up. "If you decide to let me have you, I will lose control. I will bite, not just nip. I will hold you down and take you, and your screams will go unheard. I won't be able to stop until I am finished. But I need your answer quickly, because I'm on the verge of losing myself. And if this is not what you want, then we must stop now."

"I don't want to stop!" She screamed at him. "Please..." she reached for the tie to his hakama, but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"Your screams will stir the villagers. We should wait, Rin." Sesshomaru gently kissed her hand, but she yanked it away.

"Wait until when?" She asked furiously. "When we get to your magical castle up in the clouds? I want you _now_ , Sesshomaru- _sama_."

The demon shook his head. "Three days from now, we will be at what I suppose you would consider my residency. Then, in the privacy of my own chambers, we will finish." Sesshomaru pulled rin towards him and cradled her. "For now, we shall rest."

Rin nuzzled into his mokomoko, silently agreeing to wait.

Sesshomaru gently kissed the top of her head and laid down to sleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru- _sama_!" Rin ran back into their room and jumped on top of her still sleeping Lord.

Sesshomarau stirred and looked up at Rin. "What on earth are you doing, Rin?"

"Waking you up!" She giggled. It was the perfect picture, her eyes were shut and a huge smile spread across her face.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her hips and rolled her over so that he was straddling her. " _This_ is how you wake someone up," he said, before leaning down and kissing her full on the mouth.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, Rin was left breathless. "That is a good way to wake someone up," she breathed.

"Let's be on our way, then." Sesshomaru got up off of the bed and pulled Rin with him. He pulled her into a warm embrace. Sniffing the crown of her head, he shivered. "Oh, Rin," he whispered. "Stay by my side today. I don't want you wandering off."

Rin nodded, smiling. "Yes, my Lord."

Together they dressed themselves and headed towards the healer's home. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru called for his imp.

"Coming, my Lord!" Jaken called from inside. When he came outside, he was alone.

"Where did Ken'ichi go?" Rin asked, trying to look inside.

"Ken'ichi said he thanked us for the help, but he had to get back to his village." Jakin bowed his head and started walking off toward the stables where A-Un was.

"Darn! I really wanted to find out how he got so hurt." Rin pouted slightly, but Sesshomaru pulled her in for a sort of side-hug.

"The important thing is that we were able to help him, Rin, all thanks to you." He kissed her lightly on the head before releasing her from the hug and following Jaken to the stables.

* * *

"My Lord! Are we really returning to your castle?" Jaken was bewildered. They hadn't returned to Sesshomaru's castle in over a year.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I feel as though a break from our eternal traveling will do us well." The great Lord of the West look over toward a sleeping Rin. _I wonder if she'll change her mind before we get there..._ "Jaken, stay awake for a while. Keep watch. Wake me when you feel tired." Sesshomaru took his leave and lay down next to Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy and feel free to leave all kinds of reviews!  
=^.^= _Arigatou_ =^.^=

"Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," Rin was walking next to her Lord as they made their way to his home. "Just exactly _where_ are we going?"

"West. My castle is that way. I have an overseer who takes care of the castle and it's surrounding cottages when I am away." Sesshomaru stared forward. In all the years he had been with Rin, he had never once taken her with him when he went there.

"So it _is_ a castle we're going to!" Rin had a slight look of victory on her face.

However, it was shortlived. "Yes, but it's not exactly 'in the clouds,' as I recall you saying."

"Hmph. Well I was half right." Rin crossed her arms and glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a laugh. "Half right, but still half wrong. Therefore, you neither win nor lose." He looked over at her and smiled. "You musn't make everything a competition, Rin."

Sighing, Rin uncrossed her arms and smiled. "The day will come, My Lord, when I beat you at something."

"Ha!" Jaken laughed behind them. "Haven't you learned, girl, that Sessho-"

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru dropped his fist on top of Jaken's head. "Her name is Rin."

Jaken cowered at the tone in Sesshomaru's voice. "Yes, milord."

Sesshomaru continued walking, farther ahead of Jaken and A-Un, so that he and Rin could be out of earshot.

After a short while of silence, Rin started to giggle.

Sesshomaru looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised. "And what is it that you find so funny, Rin?"

"How hard you are on Jaken sometimes." Rin was smiling. "You do realize he and I poke fun at each other all day long? Him calling me 'girl' is nothing new."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I won't allow it. Continue your games with him, fine. But he will call you by your name, and you will call him by his. It's only fair that way."

"You've never exactly been one to be fair," Rin pointed out.

Her Lord had no answer.

* * *

Rin sat by a warm fire while Jaken and Sesshomaru discussed what matters of the castle they would tend to first. "A-Un," she said quietly. "Jaken and Sesshomaru are busy. Let's sneak away for a while. I heard there was a hotspring nearby."

The beast looked over at Jaken and Sesshomaru. Their backs were turned and they were deep in conversaton. He looked back over at Rin, as if to say "Let's go."

The two quietly walked away from the camp, completely unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"So, I guess first we'll have to deal with the mass amount of maids and buttlers that have quit. And discover why so many of them are quitting in the first place." Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I suppose it's a good thing we have slaves as well as paid employees."

Jaken nodded his head in agreement. "Then what are we to do with the damage caused by the fire a few months ago?"

"The slaves should be nearly done with the repairs, if not I'll have to wonder why. There are enough of them to get the job done in as little as three months." He looked up to the sky. _So much work to be done, every time I go back there._

"Milord," Jaken said quietly, causing Sesshomaru to look over.

Jaken was pointing to the dying fire, where Rin should have been. "Oh, to hell with her already. Sneaking off in the middle of the night." Sesshomaru stood and began walking off in the direction Rin had left. "Stay here, Jaken. Rekindle that fire."

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent all the way to a hotspring they had passed earlier that day. _She could have just asked._ He walked around until he saw her, off to his left a few meters. Swiftly, he hid behind a nearby tree and watched her.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, causing Sesshomaru to panic. "There are only two days left until I give myself to you." She seemed to be talking to herself while removing her armor, allowing Sesshomaru to relax. "I wonder what it will be like. You tell me it will be painful, and that should scare me. But for some reason, it doesn't. It... it kind of excites me. I've seen you're power, but I've also seen your mercy... your kindness..." Rin went quiet after that.

Sesshomaru stared at her, he couldn't help himself. _Rin_.

Rin removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the spring. She let out a deep sigh and continued with her thoughts. "I do not fear you, as I supposed I probably should. In fact, I trust you, wholeheartedly, with my life. Bringing me back to life once was a miracle. The second time, a blessing. You save me from danger almost every day. I have no reason not to trust you with my life. I have no reason not to give myself to you." She dipped her head under the water. When she came back up, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, off to her right. She turned and studied the area behind her, but there was nothing there.

Sesshomaru froze. _She almost saw me_. He had moved to a tree closer to her. Directly behind her, to be exact. He held his breath until she turned around again.

"I must just be paranoid. I _did_ sneak off, after all. I would be a fool to think Sesshomaru wouldn't come after me sooner or later." Rin sat in a shallow part of the spring. "I guess it's just a waiting game now."

 _A waiting game it is_ , Sesshomaru thought.

Time ticked by slowly. Rin sat silently in the hotspring and Sesshomaru stood silently behind his tree.

"Rin," Sesshomaru finally said, causing her to jump. "You snuck away from me." He walked up to the edge of the spring and looked down at her.

 _Is he... pouting?_ Rin turned to look at her Lord, who was approaching her quickly. "I... um... you and Jaken looked so busy..."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Busy, yes. But it does not change the fact that you should at least tell me when you are going somewhere. That way I'll at least know you haven't been kidnapped again."

Rin just looked at him. _Was he..._ "Sesshomaru- _sama_ , were you worried about me?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru scoffed. "When am I _not_ worried about you? My eternal travels are hard on the human body and mind. Not to mention how well you seem to fit the part of damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress? Sesshomaru- _sama_ , I think you are mistaken. I don't get kidnapped nearly as often as I used to." Rin splashed water up at him, laughing.

"Come now, no need to resort to childish games. Come out of there and let's get back to camp." Sesshomaru extended his arm so that she could take his hand.

"Childish games, you say?" Rin said, taking Sesshomaru's hand. "Now this-" she used her weight against him and pulled him into the water. "-is a childish game." She finished when Sesshomaru emerged from the water.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru growled. "Just what do you think you are doing?" He was angry. No, furious. "All of my clothes are on and now soaked. It will take all night to dry them off."

Rin dropped her eyes so she didn't have to look at the anger in his. "Sesshomaru- _sama_... I'm sorry..."

"You will hang my clothes over the fire when we get back to camp." Sesshomaru stepped out of the spring and walked off without her.

"A-Un," Rin sighed and left the warm water. "That was really stupid of me, wasn't it?" She sat on the grass next to her clothes until she was mostly dry, before she re-dressed and headed back to camp, where Sesshomaru would be waiting for her.

What she saw when she arrived sent chills down her spine. Sesshomaru's clothes were already hanging over a fire that was being tended to by Jaken. When she looked around, her Lord was nowhere to be found.

Jaken looked up at her, an angry glare in his eye. "It would do you well, Rin, to learn some boundaries."

"Yes, Master Jaken. I realize that now." Rin couldn't help but feel ashamed. _Why am I so stupid? What on Earth made me think it was okay to do that?_ "Jaken, get some rest. I will tend to the Lord's clothing." _It's the least I can do._

Jaken got up without a word and left her to watch over the fire.

* * *

The night dragged on, and Rin felt herself growing tired. She reached up and touched Sesshomaru's clothes. _Still damp. Oh,_ Kami _, I hope they will be dry by sunrise._ Rin pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. "Why am I so stupid?"

Rin stayed awake, despite her drowsiness, until Sesshomaru's clothes were completely dry. By that time, though, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

"Rin," Jaken said behind her.

"Sesshomaru- _sama_ 's clothes are dry. Please take them to him." Rin brought down Sesshomaru's clothes and handed them to Jaken.

"Were you up all night, Rin?" Jaken took the clothes from her and looked up at her.

Rin only nodded.

Jaken left and time ticked by slowly as she waited for him to come back with Sesshomaru. _At least tomorrow we will arrive at his castle. I don't think he'll stay angry with me until then. But then again... he's so unpredictable._ Rin sighed and began to put out the fire.

A few moments later, Jaken returned with Sesshomaru. "It's time to go, Rin," was all Sesshomaru said before turning around and heading farther west.

Jaken stayed back and waited for Rin to get up and gain her composure. "You have a hard day ahead of you, Rin. All night with no sleep and walking all day. But we can't waste time, you know how impatient he is."

Rin nodded and started walking alongside Jaken. "I would think to ride A-Un, but Sesshomaru- _sama_ has him..."

"He is punishing you," Jaken said. "The only thing you can do is accept it, and struggle through."

Rin silently agreed and continued walking next to Jaken.

"What is Sesshomaru- _sama_ 's castle like, Jaken?" Rin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Large and elaborate. The main hall is decorated with gold and the ceiling is at least 9 meters high, if not more. Lots of halls and rooms. There is a vast library with more books than one could ever read in a lifetime. The grand dining hall is the biggest room in the whole castle, with a magnificent 12 meter long oak table. The kitchen is like that of one you will probably never see again in your lifetime. There is enough food in our pantries to feed all of the western land, and probably more." Jaken continued his ramblings, but Rin had stopped listening.

 _I wonder what my room will be like_ , Rin thought. _Will it be large and exquisitely decorated like the rest of the castle? More importantly, what will Sesshomaru's room be like? I can only imagine how great it might be, considering the rest of the castle..._ "Jaken..." Rin was starting to feel weak. She stopped walking and looked pleadingly at the imp.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Jaken turned just in time to see Rin fall backward. "Rin!" Jaken rushed over an unconscious Rin. "Sesshomaru - _sama_!"

Sesshomaru turned to see what is was that Jaken was yelling about. When he saw Rin lying limp in the grass, his mind went blank. "Rin!" He ran over to her and lifted her off of the ground. Holding his hand to her forehead, he cursed himself. _I pushed her too much. I should have let her rest._ Sesshomaru stood with Rin lying in his arms. "Jaken, tend to A-Un. I will carry Rin until she wakes."

Nothing more was said, and their journey continued. Jaken had an inaudable conversation with A-Un, and Sesshomaru continued yelling at himself in his thoughts. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "Rin," he said aloud. "Please rest peacefully, and wake up soon..."


	4. Chapter 4

Please feel free to leave any kind of reviews  
=^.^= _Arigatou_ =^.^=

Rin was still sleeping when the sun started to set. Her fever had subsided, and she looked more peaceful than she had earlier.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru turned to the imp. "Start a fire off that way. We will camp here for the night." He watched as Jaken walked off and started to gather wood for the fire. When Jaken was far enough away, Sesshomaru sat down against a tree and looked down at Rin. "At this rate, you will be too weak to finish what we started at the village. Damn it," Sesshomaru cursed himself.

Rin stirred in her sleep. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," she said meekly. She said nothing more, and seemed to still be sleeping.

 _I wonder if she's dreaming of me, as I have of her so many times._ "Sleep, Rin. Get your rest."

As if acknowledging him, Rin turned so she was facing his chest and nuzzled in to his mokomoko. After a few moments, her eyes opened. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," Rin said, staring into his mokomoko. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes again and her breathing slowed down again.

Lord Sesshomaru flinched. "I have forgiven you, Rin. Please, rest peacefully." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _What is wrong with me? This is her own fault. If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have had to punish her. And if I hadn't had to punish her, she wouldn't be limp in my arms right now. This is frustrating._ Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. _Frustrating? Sesshomaru, when was the last time you let a_ human _get to you?_ He stood and began walking Rin over to the fire.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "Watch over Rin. I'm going somewhere." He turned and left without another word.

The imp sighed. "I wonder what's on his mind?" Shaking his head, Jaken began gathering more wood for the fire. "I suppose I should cook some fish."

-space-

Rin woke up a few hours later next to a warm fire. It was pitch dark outside, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. "Jaken..." Rin looked over to the imp, who was getting ready to cook up a fish.

"Rin, you must be hungry. I'll make you some supper."

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Jaken. Um, do you know where Sesshomaru- _sama_ went? I'd like to let him know I'm okay." Rin tried to sit up, but she became dizzy and her vision blurred. She fell back to the ground and tried to regain her strength so she could stay awake.

"Rin, you were over-exhausted." Jaken looked at her from across the fire. "You're body isn't ready yet."

"I want to see Sesshomaru," Rin said defiantly.

Jaken sighed. "After you eat, you will go back to sleep. Sesshomaru will be back in the morning."

Rin grunted. "Fine."

The two were silent through the duration of Rin eating, and she went to bed immediately after. _The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I will wake up and Sesshomaru will be here._

* * *

 _"Running. I'm running? All I know is that I need to keep running," Rin was panicked. Something was behind her._

 _"Rin!"_

 _"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Rin called out, but her voice had no effect. She couldn't even make a sound._

 _"Rin? Rin!"_

 _"I can't speak! Where are you, Sesshomaru?" Rin screamed in her head._

 _"Where are you, Rin? Rin!"_

 _"I need to keep running," She thought. "I need to keep running and I need to find Sesshomaru!"_

 _Wet branches whipped her face as she ran, shrubs and sticks grabbed at her feet with each step. But something was compelling her forward. It a mixture of fear, that whatever had caused her to stop running was still chasing her, and hope, that Lord Sesshomaru would be up ahead to protect her._

 _Finally, she happened upon a clearing. She looked around only to find that she was still alone. Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. "The beast will be upon me soon," she thought, turning around to study the path behind her._

 _There, behind a large bush, it was hiding. It seemed to be watching Rin, waiting for her to turn around again._

 _"Sesshomaru-_ sama _!" Rin's voice still didn't work. She was beginning to panic._

 _"I'm coming."_

 _Sesshomaru's words filled her mind with a feeling of relief. Sesshomaru was coming! He was coming to recue her._

 _The bush moved, and Rin's attention snapped back to her pursuer. "Please hurry, Sesshomaru," Rin thought._

 _The bush moved again, and this time her stalker stood._

 _What Rin saw made her heart drop._

 _Standing there, in front of her, staring at her with blood red eyes, was the very man she was looking for._

 _His fangs protruded from his upper lip, and the bloodlust in his eyes screamed for her. His hands ended in claws, poised and ready to strike. He wanted her bloodshed. He wanted to take her life._

 _He had been after Rin all along. The very thing that made her run for her life... was her lord and savior. Sesshomaru._

* * *

Rin sat up with a jolt. Sweat was dripping off her forhead and she was having trouble breathing. Her vision was blurry and she was getting that dizzy feeling again, so she lay back down.

"Jaken," she breathed out into the air. "Please, Jaken... I need Sesshomaru."

"It was nothing more than a nightmare, child. No reason to disturb our Lord." Jaken replied curtly.

Rin slowly sat back up. When she was careful about it, she was able to keep her composure. "Then I will go and find him myself."

"You musn't push yourself, Rin!" Jaken protested. "If you are so insistent, I will go and get him for you." Jaken got up and began walking off towards their left. "If you need to escape, take A-Un and follow that trail." Jaken pointed to a trail of to his right. "It will lead you to higher, safer ground."

Rin nodded and closed her eyes. Soon Jaken would be back with Sesshomaru, and she would be able to rest peacefully...

Her eyes shot open. _What was that dream about_? She thought. _Why did Sesshomaru look like he was going to kill me?_

 _"Probably because he is," her inner voice told her._

 _That is not true!_ Rin yelled to herself. _Sesshomaru has gone through so much trouble to save my life. Twice. He wouldn't just kill me._

 _"Don't kid yourself, Rin. You know nothing about this man. In all the years you have been with him, you haven't learned a thing about him."_

 _Lord Sesshomaru is not going to kill me! If he wanted that, he would have done it already!_

 _"You don't know."_

"Rin," his voice startled her from her internal argument.

She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Jaken tells me you were having a nightmare, and insisted upon seeing me." He looked down at her, no emotion played in his eyes. Rin couldn't tell if he was here to comfort her, or to reprimand her.

Rin nodded. "Something... um, was chasing me. I was running as fast as I could, but I couldn't escape it. And I couldn't find you. I could hear you, in my head, telling me that you were coming. So I just kept running. Then I finally came upon a clearing, and when I turned around to see what it was that was chasing me..." Rin stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What did you see, Rin?" Sesshomaru sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She was crying now, and she buried her face into his mokomoko.

"I... I saw you." Rin's voice kept catching in her throat. She didn't want to tell him that he had wanted to kill her. Even if it was nothing more than a nightmare. "And your eyes had turned red and your nails had turned to claws. You were staring straight at me, and you wanted to kill me..." Rin trailed off, still sobbing and hiccuping in between breaths. "You had been coming... but not to rescue me..."

Sesshomaru let her cry for a moment longer before saying, "Rin. I would like to tell you that I will never hurt you. But we both know that would be a lie. However, I will say that I will never purposefully try to take your life. As long as you are alive, I will fight to keep you that way. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded, though she was still sobbing.

"The nightmare is gone, Rin. What reason do you still have for crying?" Sesshomaru started running his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It was how I felt, in the dream. I had been running, and I thought I was running towards you. You kept calling for me, asking me where I was. But I couldn't speak. Then you finally said you were coming for me. I thought you were going to be the one saving me, not the one chasing me. So when I turned around, and saw that it was you, it felt like my soul was being crushed. I didn't... I don't know what I would do if you didn't want me. I don't want to live without you."

Sesshomaru was shocked. She had said things like that before, how she wouldn't know how to live without him. But never had she mentioned the idea of him not wanting her. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Rin. "Rin," he said. "My mate-to-be. My princess. I will always want you. I, also, do not want to live without you. So I give you my word, Rin. I will protect you, fight to the death for you. No one, not demon or human, will take you away from me. Do you understand?"

Rin looked up at her Lord, new tears welling in her eyes. She never thought she'd hear Sesshomaru speak about such things. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," she said, feeling herself grow tired again. "I love you..." Her eyes closed and she slumped against Sesshomaru, letting sleep take over once more.


	5. Chapter 5

*author's note*  
Please, please, please don't hate meeeee. I know, it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. ~~ _gomen nesai_ ~~  
Anyway, please feel free to leave comments of any kind.  
=^.^= _arigatou_ =^.^=  
*end author's note*

Rin awoke still curled up in Sesshomaru's lap. She thought about saying something to get his attention, but decided against it. He looked so relaxed, looking up at the sky. His shoulders slumped slightly and his neck stretched so his head was resting on the tree behind them. She had never seen him so at ease. A light breeze blew through Sesshomaru's hair, causing a few strands to tickle Rin's nose. She couldn't help but sneeze.

Sesshomaru looked down at her almost immediately. "Rin," he said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I just woke up," Rin said, meeting his gaze.

"Hmm..." The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched ever so slightly. "What were you looking at?"

Rin blushed and looked away. "I suppose I was looking at you."

"You suppose?"

Rin nodded. "You have a very handsome profile, Sesshomaru- _sama._ I enjoy looking at you." She looked back at him and met his gaze. His eyes were soft when he looked at her, almost caring. She could hold his gaze for an eternity.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" Sesshomaru broke their gaze and raised his hand to feel her forehead. "Your fever is gone, are you still dizzy or tired?"

"No. I feel much better. Thank you for letting me rest." Rin smiled up at him, but Sesshomaru turned away.

"It was my fault you were so exhausted in the first place, Rin." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened and shock rendered her speechless. _Did Sesshomaru just_ apologize _to me?_ She wasn't quite sure how to respond. "...oh" was the only sound she could seem to vocalize.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I just-I don't really know how to respond. I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for anything before, so it's kind of shocking." Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru looked back up at the sky. "Hm." A few moments passed in silence before Sesshomaru looked at Rin again. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Rin." He pulled her up to his chest and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now get up. We've been set back a whole day because of you," He said it teasingly, but Rin knew he was serious about getting up. "Besides," He tilted her head up to meet his gaze, exposing her neck to an unexpected longing in his eyes. "I'd really like to get back to my castle."

Rin couldn't help but blush. She knew what he was talking about, and to be completely honest, she couldn't wait either.

The two of them stood and walked over to where Jaken was putting out last night's fire.

"Almost ready to go, Jaken?" Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the imp.

Jaken nodded. "Yes, my Lord. The fire is nearly put out and A-Un is up and ready to go." Jaken put out the last dying embers of the fire and stood to face Sesshomaru and Rin.

With no words spoken, Sesshomaru turned around and begain walking. His pace was quick, and Rin found herself having to jog to keep up with him. "Why so fast, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" She looked up at him, a teasing look in her eye.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her and smirked. "Don't tease me, Rin. You know why and I'm not going to say it out loud like I know you want me to."

"Hmph," Rin pouted. "You're no fun."

"I don't want to be 'fun,' Rin. You forget, I've got a lot of work to do when I get home, so keep that in mind before getting your hopes up."

Rin frowned, but said nothing more.

* * *

The day passed by relatively quickly, and before Rin knew it, Sesshomaru's castle appeared over the horizon. Even from there, she could see how magificent it was, with it's many towers raised higher than anything she had ever seen before. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ ," she stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Is _that_ your castle?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "We're almost there. Just in time, too. The sun will be setting soon." Sesshomaru reached over and patted Rin on the head. "Would you like to make a game of the distance?"

Rin looked at him, puzzled. "Game? Sesshomaru- _sama_ , you've never once been known to play games. Why all of a sudden do you want to play games?"

"Well, not so much a game, but a race. If you make it to the castle before I do, I'll attend to our... _business_... before my work. However, if I win, not only will work come first, I'll make you my slave for a day."

"What! Sesshomaru, that's not fair! You know for a fact you will beat me there, even if you decided to give me a head start. That's not a game, that's just cruel." Rin crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, if you forfeit, I win anyway. So I guess you either play and lose, or just lose. Your choice." Sesshomaru had an evil look in his eye, and Rin knew he wasn't going to give up.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Your head start begin now, Rin. I suggest you start running." Sesshomaru shoved her forward slightly, not givig her any time to think.

Rin stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Alright, my Lord. I'll play your stupid game."

Without another thought, Rin took off sprinting.


End file.
